


Сегодня. Потому что небо голубое

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: — Ты скажи мне, скажи, — произносит Наруто нараспев, вдыхая дым, — почему трава фиолетовая?— Потому что небо голубое. — В глазах Саске мелькают искры смеха, когда тот стряхивает сиреневый пепел с сигареты.





	Сегодня. Потому что небо голубое

**Author's Note:**

> AU от канона, отсутствие особого смысла, автора несло, не спрашивайте, что я курил - возможно "белизну", а может быть весну...

— Ты скажи мне, скажи, — произносит Наруто нараспев, вдыхая дым, — почему трава фиолетовая?  
— Потому что небо голубое. — В глазах Саске мелькают искры смеха, когда тот стряхивает сиреневый пепел с сигареты.  
И Наруто верит. А как не поверить, когда весенний вечер пахнет цветущими яблонями, а закат с интересом косится на них рыжим глазом.  
Почему бы траве не быть фиолетовой от того, что небо голубое? Хорошо, что не черное. И не красное. И не…  
— Бери. – Саске подносит к его губам окурок. – Не бойся, у хороших людей брал.  
— Странные у тебя люди хорошими бывают, — Наруто смеется.  
— Если в рабочее время встречу, то удавлю, конечно.  
Это Наруто считает себя шиноби всегда и везде. Саске – по обстоятельствам. Но обычно с восьми до пяти утра.  
Дым обжигает горло, вползает шершавой змеей в легкие, сворачивается там в клубок и рассыпается светящимися искрами. Наруто даже кажется, что он видит их.  
— Выдыхай, придурок!  
Точно! Надо дышать. Закашливаясь, Наруто возвращает Саске его фиолетовую радость. Или гадость. Это смотря с какой стороны подойти.  
— И часто ты так?  
— Нет. – Саске садится прямо на мокрую от росы траву и поднимает лицо к солнцу. Наруто завороженно смотрит, как закатный румянец украшает бледные скулы.  
— Сегодня можно. – Саске улыбается, и Наруто понимает, что попал. Именно, что сегодня. Сейчас.  
Коноха засыпает. Вдалеке смолкают голоса, улицы заливает спокойная тишина. И холм, на котором они сидят, кажется островом среди сонной реки.  
— И чего ты ждешь? – Саске ложится, раскидывая руки в стороны, — живи, пока можешь. Гори, пока не зашло солнце.  
Саске пьян вечером и дымом. Наруто впервые видит его таким.  
— А если я хочу гореть и ночами? – шепчет он, наклоняясь над Саске.  
— Тогда выживи, — серьезно отвечает тот, — для меня – выживи.  
  
Наруто не видит ничего, кроме лихорадочно мерцающих в тусклом свете глаз. Саске – загадка. Темная тайна, которую Наруто пытается разгадать уже не один год. Но сегодня тайна сама дает ему ключ и впускает его, заставляя с головой нырнуть в колодец зрачков. Наруто всегда думал, что там, в глубине, острые ледяные шипы, но его встречает бархатная и мягкая темнота.  
От Саске все еще пахнет дымом. А поцелуи получаются с привкусом полынной настойки. Горькие, терпкие, кружащие голову, сводящие с ума. Никто еще не целовал Наруто так, как Саске.  
Вначале медленно, словно боясь спугнуть, а потом будто огненная стихия воплотилась в нем.  
Сжигая воздух, вырывая дыхание, и взамен давая что-то свое.  
Красный цветок, распускающийся у Наруто в сердце, уходит корнями в вены Саске.  
Вот она – настоящая Воля и Сила Огня.  
Кожа к коже, чтобы срастись воедино.  
Наруто двигается, потому что движение – это жизнь, и не слышит ничего, кроме сбивчивого шепота и стонов.  
— Не смей останавливаться. – Влажные губы размыкаются, и Наруто наклоняется, чтобы облизать их.  
Он и не думает прекращать. Его сил не хватит на это.  
Острые когти царапают белую кожу, оставляя красные полосы на плече, и Наруто улавливает довольный вздох.  
Внутри все пылает, Лис бьет хвостами о прутья клетки, разбрасывая ярко-рыжую чакру. Но сегодня Наруто не боится, что зверь возьмет верх. Потому что рядом Саске, потому что с ним Наруто сильнее. Он не выпустит своего демона. И это гораздо легче, чем остановится.  
Наруто слизывает кровь, извиняясь.  
Саске становится еще ближе. Притягивает, обнимает ногами, говорит, словно в бреду:  
— Потому что… небо голубое, Наруто.  
Шаринган вспыхивает, словно впитав в себя угли заката.  
Наруто закрывает глаза, чувствуя, что сейчас его накроет волной огня. Саске протяжно стонет под ним, до боли вцепляется в волосы, и на несколько секунд в мире не остается никого, кроме них.  
  
Как у любой сложной загадки, у тайны Саске оказывается простой ответ.  
Лежа под звездным небом, Наруто понимает это настолько ясно, что удивительно – как не додумался раньше.  
Постепенно его сущность успокаивается, засыпает умиротворенный Лис, а Саске рядом кутается в свой плащ хокаге, с прищуром смотря на Наруто.  
— Ты выживешь. – Кивает Саске.  
И Наруто знает, что это правда. Ради того, чтобы небо всегда оставалось голубым. И ради Саске, который с радостью бы пошел против Мадары вмести с ним, но остается последней линией обороны здесь. В Конохе.  
Но это все завтра. А сегодня их вечер. Первый и, Наруто верил, не последний.


End file.
